Rely on me
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: There were moments in time that America thought England would not survive during the second world war but he forgot how stubborn England can be and the guy doesn't quit easily. USUK BrotherlyUSCAN


It was getting bad, the weather along with the oncoming cold was just something that America never anticipated, the very thought of Germany.

Holding ground near Bastogne was proving harder by the day, especially when supplies were running low, they were totally caught off surprise.

It was later he heard from some of the others that the Germans were planning to separate them from the British allies who had been nearby. His regiment was lucky to be near some British troops, including Britain himself, even if they were a couple of miles away.

He felt the snow touching his skin, freezing him a little as he looked from his hiding place in to the ever growing blankets of snow, some tress in the distance broken and cracked from the ever oncoming bullets from both sides of allies and enemies.

They all had to be prepared in case of another surprised attack, so many lives have been lost already and America did not want anymore to be lost. The things he saw on all sides, were horrible, many young men succumbing to the bullets and diseases, some even died in their own trenches and others vanished into the woods only to be found shot a day or two later.

"Alfred" came the voice of his brother, the young American turned his head to see Canada sitting right next to him in his trench. He could tell that Canada was concerned, he knew by the look in his face.

"What is it Matt?" he asked only to see the fear on his brother's face.

"I heard that three more men died here today" America's expression grew soft and sorrowful at the news, three more men died in thos god forsaken place, more blood on Germany's hands.

"I see" was America's reply, fixing his helmet on his head as his gazed returned to the snowy woods that surrounded them.

"I heard it was worse at Briton's side" America froze at the words, he did hear gunfire coming from the distance, he even thought he heard Briton but shock it off as the forest messing with his head.

"Eight or more people died at his end, plus his side is running low on supplies too"

"Damn it" America found himself cursing under his breath, his hand clutching on his rifle as the snow started to fall again.

"Alfred, how long will this fighting go for?" America knew what this was doing to them, hurting their moral, hurting the ones they want so badly to protect, even on their own countries, it was getting more and more dangerous by the day.

"I have no idea Matthew" he was honest in that, sure he would joke and make fun of some of these things but the fact at the matter is that at the minute he can't joke about those things at the minute, it would both be in bad taste and uncalled for. "I honestly don't know, it's already been a year since we arrived here" everything that's happened, all the lives that have been lost, all the people that will never have to worry about growing old, staying in the passage of time for ever.

For countries however they will not know such a fate, they will live on, walking over the bodies of others so that they could survive.

"And then with everything that's happened, our people are dying and we can't do anything to save them, I wonder if this was what Britain was going through when he was fighting against France and all, even against me, he's seen much more of this happening than me and then in the first world war…" he shock at the memories of when he first arrived on the battle field in the first world war, he remembered it plain as day.

"I still can't get any of it out of my head" he gripped on to his rifle and held it close to him like it was the only lifeline he had "T-The mere thought of it is driving me over the edge"

"Alfred" Matthew placed an arm around his brother, putting his rifle to the ground and held on to his brother, to comfort him "We have to be strong, if we aren't, everything we're fighting for will fall"

"I-I want to see Arthur" America just wanted to see Britain, to know if he's alright, to see that guy in the face. "I-I want to see him but if I do, I know I'd be such a jerk to him but he always seems to protect me anyway even with the way I treated him"

"Alfred"

The ever growing quiet was deafening, the brothers holding on to each other in the trenches as the night came to fall on them, the grey clouds that were above them, protecting the heavens, casting snow down upon them, giving them more obstacles to worry about as the two of them sat there.

America could feel Canada resting his head against his, Canada just felt so warm, even though he pretends not to notice his brother, he's just glad he was here.

Feeling the warmth and the care from his brother, feeling the emotions and feelings between the two of them, oh how silly all of the things that they dealt with when they were kids, how it all seemed so childish and innocent now.

How Britain would've split the two up when things got a little violent, how Britain always protected them from harm and looking after them, how Britain would tell them bed time stories and fairytales of fairies and unicorns, of knights in shinning armour fighting dragons and Britain singing to them as they gently fell asleep, hearing their guardian saying good night to them sweetly.

When they grew their relationships changed but their ties were still there, the history that they all shared and the new events that will soon take place, the things now will sooner or later become history as well.

It was something they all knew.

"It's going to be alright"

The sounds of a car was what caught their attention, both of them got up and headed towards their current base of operations, there was a panic, a medic or two were headed towards the car, hoisting a body of a soldier from it and taking him into the tents.

Canada was way ahead of America, rushing to the soldiers that drove the car and asked who it was that they brought in.

It took America awhile to reach them, he didn't stop he just wanted to know who it was that was injured, there was this feeling he had, a horrible feeling.

"It's was horrible!" his stopped in his tracks when he saw Northern Ireland talking to Canada, Northern Ireland was one of Britain's older brothers however Northern Ireland was not as mean like Scotland, he showed a little more care towards his baby brother.

"I mean, we were just out on patrol, then all of the sudden we were in the middle of a barrage of bullets! He got hit, I panicked, I carried him back to camp but when we had no medical supplies or medics I had to bring him here!" Northern Ireland was in a right state.

"Rylan calm down" Canada was trying his best to calm down the older country but Northern Ireland shock Canada's hand off him as he squealed

"Calm down! How can I calm down! Arthur's been shot! I was supposed to protect him and he got shot!"

_Arthur's been shot!_

His heart froze, his eyes wide open and horrified, tossing his helmet to the floor and ran into the tent.

"Arthur!"

Blood, there was so much blood, the once white sheets were drenched in red, the sounds of coughing and gagging, medics talking to one another about how he was losing blood.

America saw nothing but white for a moment until his vision returned to it's original focus. He sees Britain lying on the table, coughing and blood leaving his neck, it looked so horrible, so bad.

"Arthur!" America stood next to his bedside, shoving the medic as h did so, he never felt so scared in his life "Arthur! Don't die on me! Arthur!" it was so frightening to see his former guardian lying there, suffering and in pain, his heart pounding against his chest so hard that it hurt, it hurt so much he began to cry.

"Alfred, you can't be in here!" Canada snapped, rushing in and grabbing America, trying to get him out of the room.

"Big brother don't go!" America cried "Big brother don't go! Don't leave us behind!"

When was the last time he called him his brother? When was the last time he called him _Big__brother_, when did someone like him was so confident and cocky turned into a crying, whimpering babe.

"Big Brother!"

"_Big brother don't go!" he still remembers it, all those years ago when Britain left through the door, him having to wait longer and longer for his return._

_Him in that empty house where he heard the clock ticking away, each passing second, each passing minute, hour, day month and year, all of those times he waited for him to return when he was a child._

"_Don't worry I'll be back" how long ago was it when he saw Britain smiling from his heart and not just putting it on for show. When he was small there was this smile that Britain had that would light up his world._

_When he reached his teens, it became a little different…_

"_Bro you leaving already?" Britain furrowed his brow, turning his head round to the independent country and sighed. _

"_Yes I am" how mean he was to his former guardian back then yet no matter how much abuse he gave to him, he would always come back and check on him, watching over him._

"_Well that's good, maybe the place will be a little quiet now" how hurt Britain would look but yet he would always come back to him._

"_Wanker"_

America sat in front of the tent, his arms wrapped round his knees, his head placed on to them. Northern Ireland was pacing from one side to the other.

"Shitshitshitshit!" he could hear the other country cursing in a heart beat, he started saying that once every five minutes. "Shitshitshitshit!"

How much America wanted to tell him to shut up but he couldn't, he could see that the man was worried and concerned.

Canada was off back to his post, he wanted to make sure that no enemy troops were thinking about attacking them next.

"We've done all we can now" both countries froze as they saw the medics leaving the tent.

"How is he!" Northern Ireland asked

"He's stable now although we're not sure what his condition will be like in the next few minutes, it's really give or take"

"Captain Heany!" Northern Ireland turned his head and saw another British officer coming towards him. "The General wants you back at the British campsite sir!"

The man looked hesitant, America could tell that North wanted to stay a little longer, his thick eyebrows creased, his dark brown hair covering his green eyes "But Arthur-"

"You go back Rylan" North turned to America, looking him straight in the face "They need you" America said to him "I'll inform you when his conditions changed"

The older country hesitated until his features changed, looking ever so serious if still not for the hint of worry.

"Thank you, soldier lets go"

America turned himself towards the tent and entered, once he entered there were still the remains of blood but they have now been dried. Britain laid there, bandages covering his body, one was around his right eye, another on his throat, they were just all over him.

"Arthur" he reached his hand out and held on to Britain's, he looked so frail and small now, he wondered if Britain was always this thin?

Slowly he took the brit's hand into his own and gently wrapped his fingers around it, only to feel a weak squeeze in return.

"Arthur?" when he looked at him, he saw that the man was still asleep, probably a reflex on Britain's part.

"Just my imagination then…"

America rested his head next to Britain's hand, it felt so cold, nothing like Canada's warm embrace, he remembered that Britain use to lift him up in his arms back then, how strong he looked back then.

He always wanted to be a strong country like his former guardian, he always wanted to be strong to protect the people he cared about.

When he was little, America wanted to be a strong hero like Britain, he wanted to be his guardian's equal but when he grew older, he realised that he could not be independent while still under his guardian's care, he wanted to be someone that could stand beside Britain, not someone who stood in his shadow.

He wanted to be _America_ not _Britain__'__s__America_, he wanted to be seen for himself.

"All I wanted was for you to depend on me, come to me whenever you needed my help, but as usual your stubborn and try to do everything on your own" all that America wanted was for Britain to rely on him.

"Why don't you come for my help big brother" he whispered

"Al-Alfred" America gasped, turning his head to Britain who opened his eyes and looked at him. "I-It's been a long-l-long time since you called me big brother" his voice sounded so hoarse, so weak and raspy.

"Arthur, are you alright" America asked in a panic.

The Brit nodded, a light smile on his lips "Well other than a few scratches and wounds I'll be fine" he wondered how the man could be smiling when he was like this.

"Don't joke about that!" America was serious, very serious, he didn't like it when his former guardian made jokes like this, even when he was usually a nagging mother hen it was annoying. "You almost died Arthur! You almost died! Rylan was even panicking about you!"

Britain seemed really surprised by that "Brother Rylan was?" he then looked kind of sad "I guess I put him through a lot of grief, he was the one who warned me not to go wondering too far, should have listened to him"

"Did you have any idea how scared we all were when they rushed you here!"

Britain smiled a little before he rested his head back on the pillow "Sorry" America knew he was being too harsh on him but he just didn't want to appear weak in front of Britain.

"I'm alright now, you can go back to your post, sorry for being a bother on your regiment"

America did not move, in fact he stayed by Britain's side, holding his hand and still resting his head next to it "No, I'll stay a little longer"

"Why? You all seem awfully busy or is this a way for you to slack off again you lazy bugger"

"No it's not that, it's just that I promised Rylan that I'd keep an eye on you"

He wants to be his equal.

America wants to be someone that Britain, no Arthur can rely upon.

"Heh, your not old enough to take care of me"

"But you are getting old grampa!"

"Little shit"

He wanted to be there for Britain.

**End**

**_Author's__ Note:_** Been a long, LONG time since I wrote about Hetalia, even though I haven;t written that much of them, as usual I'm concerned in case America and the others seemed a little out of character...

And also in case I didn't get the mood right, I have watched Band of Brothers and other history programs since while growing up, I lived with my father and my older brother always putting on the history channel, war films and the occasional tv series documentary or two and also that I picked history for my GCSE's hoping to study American History which I ended up learning about Nazi Germany and the Second World War. Got a C out of it but sadly I forgot some of my lessons.

Rylan Heany is an original OC, since like most I have no idea how he looks like or what his personality is...

So until next time.


End file.
